In display devices, a cover member has been used to protect a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel (see Patent Document 1 listed below, for example).
A vehicle, such as an automobile, has an onboard display device, such as a car navigation system, disposed thereon. The car navigation system is usually used by a passenger sitting on a front sheet (driver's seat or passenger seat) in such a state that the car navigation system is vertically disposed on an external side of a dashboard or embedded in a dashboard.
Recently, an onboard display device for a rear seat, specifically a rear seat entertainment (RSE) system for having a passenger on a rear seat watching an image or the like, has spread. The RSE system has been used, being usually disposed to a rear side of a front seat.
Even the latter type of onboard display device has a cover member disposed thereon from the viewpoint of protection of the display panel. As the cover member, a cover member made of glass, not a cover member made of a film, has been recently desired to be used from the viewpoint of texture.